militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
AAI RQ-2 Pioneer
The RQ-2 Pioneer is an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) that had been utilized by the United States Navy, Marine Corps, and Army, deployed at sea and on land from 1986 until 2007. Initially placed aboard s to provide gunnery spotting, its mission evolved into reconnaissance and surveillance, primarily for amphibious forces. It was developed jointly by AAI Corporation and Israel Aircraft Industries. The program grew out of successful testing and field operation of the Tadiran Mastiff UAV by the American and Israeli militaries. Essentially, the Pioneer is an upgraded Tadiran Mastiff which was re-engined to accommodate a greater payload by request of the US Navy. To accomplish this, the original "Limbach" two-cylinder two-stroke engine was replaced with a Fichtel & Sachs two-cylinder two-stroke. The Limbach motor utilized a 28 inch propeller from Propeller Engineering and Duplicating, Inc. of San Clemente, California. The newer, more powerful Fichtel & Sachs motor was outfitted with a 29 inch propeller (which spins in the opposite direction) from the Sensenich Propeller Manufacturing Company of Lancaster, Pennsylvania. Operation Launched by rocket assist (shipboard), by catapult, or from a runway, the Pioneer recovers into a net (shipboard) or with arresting gear after flying up to 5 hours with a payload. It flies day or night missions with a gimbaled EO/IR sensor, relaying analog video in real time via a C-band line-of-sight (LOS) data link. Since 1991, Pioneer has flown reconnaissance missions during the Persian Gulf, Somalia (UNOSOM II), Bosnia, Kosovo and Iraq conflicts. In 2005, the Navy operated two Pioneer systems (one for training) and the marines operated two, each with five or more aircraft. It is also operated by Israel and the Republic of Singapore Air Force. In 2007 Pioneer was retired by the US Navy and was replaced by the Shadow UAV. Internationally, Pioneer drones are perhaps most remembered for their role in the 1991 Gulf War, when a Pioneer launched by the observed Iraqi troops on Failaka Island surrendering shortly after s attack on their trenchlines. When navy officials offered to transfer a Pioneer to the Smithsonian Institution, curators at the National Air and Space Museum specifically asked for the UAV that Iraqi troops surrendered to during the Gulf War. The "R" is the Department of Defense designation for reconnaissance; "Q" means unmanned aircraft system. The "2" refers to its being the second of a series of purpose-built unmanned reconnaissance aircraft systems. Specifications * Primary Function: Artillery Targeting and Acquisition, Control of Close Air Support, Reconnaissance and Surveillance, Battle Damage Assessment, Search and Rescue, Psychological Operations * Contractor: Pioneer UAVs, Incorporated; Israel Aircraft Industries * Power Plant: Sachs 2-stroke 2-cylinder horizontally-opposed piston engine rated at or alternative RQ-2C: UEL AR-741 rotary engine; 28.3 kW (38 hp) * Length: * Height: * Weight: 205 kilograms (452 pounds) * Wingspan: * Speed: * Range: five hours at 185 kilometers (100 nautical miles) * Ceiling: 4600 meters (15,000 ft) * Fuel Capacity: 44-47 liters * Payload: Dual Sensor (12DS/POP-200/POP-300) * System Cost: * Inventory: 175 Delivered/35 In-Service TERN The concept of using fixed wing surveillance UAVs from surface combatants returned in 2013 with DARPA's TERN project."DARPA’s New TERN Program Aims for Eyes in the Sky from the Sea.""DARPA's New TERN, a Predator on a Frigate." Operators ;United States * United States Navy ** VC-6 "Firebees": Naval Station Norfolk (decommissioned) ** Training Air Wing 6 UAV Detachment: Naval Air Station Whiting Field (decommissioned) * United States Marine Corps ** VMU-1 'Watchdogs': Marine Corps Air Ground Combat Center Twentynine Palms, California ** VMU-2 'Night Owls': MCAS Cherry Point, North Carolina See also * MQ-1 - RQ-2 - RQ-3 - RQ-4 - RQ-5 - RQ-6 - RQ-7 - MQ-8 - MQ-9 - RQ-11 * List of active United States military aircraft * Unmanned Aerial Vehicle * RQ-2 Pioneer image gallery at Commons * Boeing Insitu ScanEagle References External links * IAI/AAI RQ-2 Pioneer RQ-2 Pioneer Category:1980s United States military reconnaissance aircraft Category:Twin-boom aircraft Category:Single-engined pusher aircraft Category:Unmanned military aircraft of the United States